Conventional diesel powered systems for engines, factories, and power plants produce emissions that contain a variety of pollutants. These pollutants may include, for example, particulate matter (e.g., soot), nitrogen oxides (NOx), and sulfur compounds. Due to heightened environmental concerns, engine exhaust emission standards have become increasingly stringent. In order to comply with emission standards, machine manufacturers have developed and implemented a variety of exhaust treatment devices to reduce pollutants in exhaust gas prior to the exhaust gas being released into the atmosphere. The exhaust treatment devices may include, for example, a diesel particulate filter, a selective catalytic reduction device, a diesel oxidation catalyst, a fuel-fired burner for regeneration of the diesel particulate filter, a muffler, and other similar devices.
Frequently these exhaust treatment devices are mounted individually in an exhaust system within the available space using individual brackets. However, due to the increasing complexity and number of exhaust treatment devices and the small amount of available space, mounting and interconnecting exhaust treatment devices has proven difficult.
In some circumstances, it may also be desirable to mount non-exhaust treatment devices in the exhaust treatment system. However, the high temperatures created by the exhaust treatment system may damage or diminish performance of the non-exhaust treatment devices, their related systems, or both.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,849 (the '849 patent) to Latham discloses a combined engine and muffler compartment. The '849 patent discloses a heat shield assembly to intercept and reflect heat radiated from the muffler. Specifically, the heat shield assembly includes a lower shield section generally in the form of a box having an open top, a reservoir, and side panels. The shield section of the '849 patent is supported from the engine through means including a pair of transversely spaced brackets respectively connected between a pair of mounting blocks fixed to the end walls and a pair of air cleanser support bands, which grip the periphery of an air cleaner and are respectively secured to the engine by a pair of mounts.
Although the system of the '849 patent may disclose a combined engine and muffler compartment with a shield section, the '849 system may only protect the air cleaner from the muffler and not other exhaust system components. Furthermore, the '849 system may not provide an integrated, compact, and cost-effective mounting solution.
The disclosed cooling device is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.